Everything is Wonderful
by BigTimeLive
Summary: What would you do for someone you loved? Jaime and Cassie find out...the hard way. Wonderbeetle. Terrible with summaries. Kay? THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE! On short Hiatus, will return ASAP.
1. Dating with a Scarab

_ANOTHER WONDERBEETLE! WOO-HOO!  
This story is going to be three pure things. _

_Romance _

_Humor _

_ANGST! (Everyone's favorite!) _

_So I don't own Young Justice or anything. If I did…this wouldn't be on here…would it? _

_So I really hope you like it! Dedicated to my tumblr friend: illalwayscomebacktoyou. _

_Hope you love it. Sorry it's kinda OOC._

_And lol. Let's pretend Jaime and drive. 'kay?_

_..._

Cassie totally froze.

"So, yeah. You cool?" Jaime stood in her doorway. He had just pretty much asked her out on a date. Right?

"Sure Jaime! Just like… yeah! Um, so a restaurant and a walk in the park? That sounds really fun. Just let me do my hair and whatnot, okay?" Cassie Smiled.

"Sure chica." Jaime walked off to the garage and got into the team's 'multi-purpose' car.

La'gaan had followed him and walked up to the car. "Whatcha doin' Chum?"

Jaime rolled the window down and raised his eyebrows at the pun. "Just waiting for a friend."

"A friend? Oh my Cod, Jaime. I thought you trusted me," Lagoon Boy rolled his eyes. At that moment, Cassie came skipping in.

As soon as La'gaan saw her; Jaime groaned. Cassie slowed her pace to a walk when La'gaan started laughing.

"La'gaan, just go away." Jaime jumped out and ran over the passenger seat, to open it for Cassie.

"You shore you want me to do that?" La'gaan said as he started for the door.

'_If the La'gaan is bothering you, then why do you not take him out?' _

"Because he's a team mate." Jaime murmured to himself as he started the car.

Cassie gave a small laugh. "Thanks for joining us, Scarab!" Jaime looked at her and smiled for a second.

'_Giving a bio-scan on life form. She knows too much. Force is suggested.' _

Jaime kept his eyes on the road as he spoke to the scarab. "I'm not going to use force on Cassie. I told her…so what?...Don't you ever shut up?"

Cassie played with her ponytail. She had a white and red shirt on. Her jeans had a hole where her knee was, exposing it. She wasn't wearing any make-up, not that she needed it. Her hair was in a perfect ponytail. She was the definition of beautiful to Jaime.

It didn't take long to drive to Jaime's favorite restaurant (that wasn't in El Paso). "**Tuscany: Italian Bistro"**, read the sign.

"You're okay with Italian, right?" Jaime asked.

"Of course! I love pizza!" Cassie laughed.

Jaime and Cassie got a booth and ordered. But Cassie just couldn't resist the question.

"Hey Jaime?"

"Yeah, Cass?" He curiously responded.

"Would you call this…y'know…a _date_?" Cassie quietly asked.

Jaime tensed up; his face flushed. Was this a date?

'_Your body temperature is quickly rising. Your hormones are rushing. What is the meaning of this?" _

"Shut up. Please, you're really annoying." Jaime muttered.

"Oh. Okay, I'm sorry." Cassie looked hurt and…disappointed.

"Oh! Cass! Not you. The Scarab, it said something..." Jaime quickly comforted the girl.

'_Is it this female? Have you chosen her as a potential mate?_'

Jaime's eyes widened and he quickly sipped on the Sprite he had ordered.

"So…uh." Cassie awkwardly stirred her lemonade with her straw.

"Oh, Cassie?" Jaime remembered her question.

"That's me," Cassie smiled.

"I would consider this a date…if you did." The Blue Beetle put his hand on the back of his neck and smiled.

Cassie gave him one of her signature grins. "Good. Because I do too," She had never felt so relived in her life.

...

_THanks guys! _

_This isn't a oneshot. More chapters to come! MWHAHAHAH._

_-BTL_


	2. A Walk in the Park

Well. Here's your update.

Enjoy it. Hopefully.

**This hiatus is killing me. So this may be slightly OOC. Possibly? Gah. It picks up where Chapter One leaves off, slightly like 30 minutes later. Okay. Read now. Okay, bye. **

Disclaimer: I own a tissue box.

I'm a bit hyper. FYI.

…

After being totally humiliated by the scarab, (even though only Jaime could hear it) the two young heroes had left the restaurant and were walking through a park.

'_What form of training is this?'_ The Scarab-like Batman-didn't approve.

Jaime groaned, "It's called hanging out, killjoy." Cassie bit her lip to keep herself from laughing.

She was also still trying to get over the fact that _ .This. . _In fact, she still wanted to burst into some kind of song. Like they did in that movie The Team watched, _High School Musical._

"Lo siento Cassie, scarab talking to me again." Jaime glared at his shoulder while Cassie grinned.

"So, I just realized that we know nothing about each other lives in the non-superheroic world." Cassie confessed to the Blue Beetle.

Jaime raised his eyebrows "non-superheroic?" Cassie glared as she playfully punched his arm.

'_The female is angry, beginning alert mode.'_

Jaime rolled his eyes and silently muttered to the scarab in Spanish.

"Anyway… Oh hey! There's a bench we can sit on!" Cassie guided them to a bench as she spoke. "Okay so, I'll tell you about my life and then you tell me about yours. Sound good?" She asked and Jaime then nodded.

"Well, my real name is Cassandra and my dad is Zeus…and I have superpowers!" Cassie grinned.

Jaime looked at her, sarcastic shock written all over his face. "You have superpowers? No. Way."

Cassie gave him a _Don't-make-me-punch-without-mercy _look. Jaime raised his arms in defeat. "Moving on. I live in San Francisco, California with my Mom. I wish everyone were happy, I guess. So there, yeah." Cassie shrugged.

Jaime nodded and then smirked at her. "So chica, can I call you Cassandra?" He said with a hint of mockery in his tone. Cassie raised an eyebrow and shook her head no.

"Your turn, blue boy" Cassie grumbled. Jaime playfully rolled his eyes.

"I live in El Paso, Texas with my family…Uh…I go to school with my two of my best friends. You already know how I got Jiminy Cricket here." Jaime referred to the Scarab.

"You live in Texas? So do you know how to square dance? Do you have a cowboy hat? Do you like know how to ride a horse?" Cassie curiously asked. Everyone who lived in Texas on TV owned a horse and wore a cowboy hat.

Jaime glared at her, "Stereotypes Cassie, stereotypes." He sounded pretty annoyed at her questions.

"Sorry, just curious. So do you think we should head back to the cave? I wonder if they've realized we're not there. Batgirl is going to kill me…" Cassie uttered.

"They might notice you're not there. They wouldn't notice my absence though," Jaime sighed.

"Jaime! Why would they care about me but not you?" Cassie curiously proclaimed. She no longer was sporting a smile.

"Well Cass…its diferente. You're everyone's friend! I'm that crazy tipo who talks to himself." Jaime slightly winced.

Cassie put her hand on his shoulder. "Well, I don't think you're crazy. You're really nice, even when you're being sarcastic!" She playfully glared at the last part.

Jaime loved the feeling of Cassie's hand on his shoulder. He has been questioning himself all day, did he like Cassie Sandsmark? Why had he asked her to spend the afternoon with him? Why had he agreed that this was a date?

Because he liked Cassie Sandsmark. That's why.

He totally liked her. A lot. She accepted him and was kind to him.

Jaime came back to the real world just to realize Cassie was looking straight to his eyes, she was smiling the way she always did.

"Te ves muy hermosa hoy," Jaime quitely mummered loud enough for her to hear.

Cassie cocked her head to the side in confusion. "What's that mean?"

'_Why are you still wasting time? Is this female special? Is there a problem?' _

For once Jaime ignored the scarab, as he continued to gaze into Cassie's eyes.

"Like I'm going to tell you," Jaime gave her a small smile.

"J-J-Jaime?" Cassie looked at him with a expression Jaime had never seen her wear before.

"Are you okay, Cass?" Jaime actually was concerned. Cassie gave a small nod.

"Nevermind… We should probably go back now. Thanks Jaime, It was really great!" Cassie slowly eased back into her normal self. Forgetting her question.

Cassie now knew that she liked Jaime. Maybe she had for a while, she didn't care. He felt special to her. _She somehow knew that whatever happened, he would always be there for her*_

So they drove back to the cave and went their seperate ways, not forgetting the fun they had together.

…One Hour Later in Cassie's Room…

"CASSIE!" Batgirl fumed as she threw the door to the blonde's room.

"Batgirl?" Cassie gasped with confusion and shock. She never knew Batgirl could get this angry.

"Did you and Jaime go on a _date?" _Batgirl interrogated.

Cassie glanced at the floor "possibly?" The Wonder Girl gave a weak smile to the ginger.

…

YEAH. CHAPTER TWO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN.

Yeah, so the rating is most likely going up soon, because of violence.. ONLY TO T. Never will it be M.

Hope you enjoyed it!

Review…pleeeease?

OHMIGOSH.

I almost forgot

*foreshadowing the rest of the story. Yep. Be prepared.

3 :3

-BTL


	3. Truly Wonder Girl

This is the third thing I've written today.

How emotional am I.

And Korra.

Okay. Emotions and feelings.

Let's take it out on Cassie and Jaime

Disclaimer: This is my tissue box. If you read my stories and watch my videos, it pops up a lot. I own it. Only it.

…

Wow.

That was all Jaime Reyes could think as Cassie Sandsmark stormed into the cave, dressed for a school dance.

Her normally messy hair was pulled back into a neat bun, though she was missing her signature headband. She had on a light pink strapless dress that went down to right before the knee. A ruffle on her dress begun at her waist and went up to her neck.

She had a diamond looking necklace, that matched her bracelet and earrings. Her feet were accessorized in white, three inch heels.

She looked totally dazzling, except for the sore look on her face. She was _mad. _

Cassie was generally happy, but Jaime and her hung out enough for him to know when she was upset.

"How dare he? Who on Earth does he think he is? The nerve of some people!" Cassie was streaming.

"Whoa Chica! ¿qué pasa?" Jaime grabbed her shoulder right before she slammed the door to her room.

Cassie hesitantly turned around. "The guy who was going to take me the Spring Formal ditched for my best friend. I'd be totally alone and humilated for not having a date. So now, I have to give up something I really wanted to go to. Argh! Guys are dumb jerks!"

Jaime winced at the last part of her rant, but he did fell sympathy for her. "Why would you want to go to a stupid dance anyway?" He never really was that type of guy that went to dances. Though Brenda was always trying to get him to go.

"Because they're kinda fun? Come on Jaime! Dancing to your favorite songs with your best friends! Even you can't say that doesn't sound fun." Cassie perked up a little after thinking about it.

Then came her idea.

Cassie's face immedtitaly lit up. "Oh my goodness Jaime!"

The boy realized Cassie was planning something, he quickly started walking backwards.

"Jaime!" Cassie grabbed his arm to stop him.

"What are you planning, Cass?" He angrily murmured. Cassie just smiled though. "Do you think you could…Well…what if we went to the dance? I could show you how the fun they are and I wouldn't be alone!" Cassie shyly and hopefully grinned.

Jaime put a hand on the back of neck, what he did when he didn't know what to say to something. He wanted to make her happy. Her smile was addicting. She was so beautiful when she smiled… _'Stop it Jaime!' _Jaime chastised himself. He had decided a few weeks back that he couldn't fall for her. After their 'date', Jaime swore himself to a friendship…_only_.

Cassie was just too excited about this. He couldn't let his friend down.

"Sure Cass," Jaime sighed in defeat. "Just let me go see if I somehow have something nice to wear." Jaime disappeared to his bedroom for fifteen minutes.

When Jaime came out, he was wearing black jeans and a indigo button up shirt. His hair was a bit more spiked up then normal, he actually looked descent for a school dance.

Cassie's cheeks flushed as he took her arm and escorted her to the ZETA Tubes. Batgirl watched them go and after the left, she glared at Nightwing.

"What are you looking at me for?" He exclaimed.

Barbara rolled her eyes. "Jaime is such a sweet guy, you should learn something from him." The female Bat whacked Nightwing's head with her hand as she walked off to her room.

"Babs!" Nighwing ran after her.

**EVERYTHINGISWONDERFUL****EVERYTHINGISWONDERFUL****EVERYTHINGISWONDERFUL****EVERYTHINGISWONDERFUL**

Cassie's school was a lot cleaner then Jaime's. She led him to their gymnasium, where their dance was. The room was decorated with streamers and balloons with a disco ball hanging from the ceiling.

The Girl of Wonder must of spotted someone she knew because she started grinning and waving like an idiot. Sure enough, a pair of girls ran over to see the blonde girl, their dates dragging behind them. Cassie and the two girls were giggling like crazy. Was this how all teenage girls acted at dances?

_'What is this? Is this a form of training? Why are you so intent on impressing this female?' _The scarab questioned.

"Go away, I don't want you to ruin this for me." Jaime quietly whispered angrily.

Cassie finally remembered Jaime. "Oh sorry! Jaime, these are two of my best friends. This is Rachel," Cassie gestured to a brunette who was clutching the wolf charm on her necklace. "And then this is Holly!" Cassie put her arm around the other girl and hugged her.

"Hola, I'm Jaime." Blue Beetle introduced himself to the girls and turned to their dates.

"You speak Spanish? I'm Jacob," the boy next to Rachel shook his hand.

"Jordan, nice to meet you Jaime." Holly's date shook his hand as well.

Cassie smiled at Jaime. Just then, 'Hey Princess' by Allstar Weekend came on and Cassie quickly pulled Jaime out to the dancefloor.

Jaime awkwardly stood as Cassie danced to the rhythm. "You okay Jaime?" the Blonde curiously looked at Jaime.

"Uh...Cass? I can't dance." Jaime stared down at ground, embarrassed that he had even come. He then felt Cassie's hand softly finding it's place on his shoulder.

"It's okay Jaime, I came here to have fun...not to be humiliated, remember?"

There was that smile.

The smile he was trying to get over.

He was failing.

Terribly.

So for about the rest of night Jaime and Cassie danced to every song. The dance was almost over, but they couldn't end without a slow song. 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri begun to play and couples started slow dancing.

Jaime silently smiled to himself, he extended his hand to Cassie. "May I have this dance, Chica?"

Cassie laughed and took his hand. They at first normally slow danced, she had one hand on his shoulder, he had one hand on her waist. But as the chorus begun, Cassie looked into his eyes. Everything around her stopped, the world was on pause. Jaime returned her gaze with his own.

And at that moment, Cassie slipped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. He was at first surprised, but gave his reply by snaking his arms around her waist at they swayed to the music. He rested his chin onto the top of her head.

Nothing had ever felt so perfect.

Ever.

He wanted so badly to be more then this girl's friend, but he couldn't let himself. If anything happened to potentially to ruin/make their friendship awkward... Well. So instead he let himself live in this moment with the Wonder Girl.

**EVERYTHINGISWONDERFUL****EVERYTHINGISWONDERFUL**v**EVERYTHINGISWONDERFUL****EVERYTHINGISWONDER**

Jaime and Cassie were now back at the cave, when Cassie pulled Jaime outside. **  
**

"Hey Jaime? I just wanted to say thank you." Cassie eyes twinkled as she talked to her friend. He smiled down at her and playfully ruffled her hair.

"Anytime, Cass. I would never admit this to anyone but, Tuve un muy momento de diversión." He said.

Cassie was a bit confused by his Spanish, but threw her arms around him anyway. Jaime returned her hug happily.

"You truly are the Wonder Girl." Jaime whispered.

...

Wow BTL.

That was fluffly.

Anyway, how about that Korra Season Finale?

I wasn't crying. I was screaming at the TV. Wow. Tarrlock...that was just intense. Really intense for Nick.

I hope you liked this LONG chapter! More to come! So I expect the 5th chapter to raise the rating STRICTLY FOR VIOLENCE.

I kinda have some emotional stuff for Cassie and Jaime to go through so bear with me. The rating will ONLY be raise to T. Thats as far as it goes. No M in ANY of my stories EVER.

Please let me know what you think!

-BTL


	4. Why Do You Even Care?

EMOTIONAL AND ROMANTIC MUSIC IS ON.

brb. Singing about my feelings.* **emotional twirling**.*

Yeah, Okay fourth chapter. Let's go.

Disclaimer: I'm not even joking. I can't find my tissue box. Really.

…

"Dylan! Just…just please… stop talking…I know!... just please leave me alone." Cassie Sandsmark threw her phone onto the floor before flopping onto her pillow to hide her tears.

Dylan had made her mad for the last time. He expected her forgiveness after ditching her at the dance for her best friend. Who does that? At least she had got to go with Jaime.

Jaime was like her best guy friend, but she had to wonder… could they ever be more then just fri- no. She didn't like him like that. Did she? No! They were only friends…right?

Cassie sighed. Since when had all of this been complicated?

The blonde pulled her head off her pillow and sniffled. Dylan and Cassie had been on and off for over six months. They had been so close, but now they were just a joke of a relationship. She though he really truly liked her, but apparently not. And now she kept giving him chance after chance. Her life was a Taylor Swift song.

Wonder Girl pondered a couple thoughts and all of them somehow reminded her of Jaime. _'Cassie! What are you doing? Jaime is just. a. friend. It's not like he likes you.' _Cassie chastised herself.

All of the sudden her phone lit up and 'Show Me Everything You've Got' by The Rocket Summer alerted her that someone was calling her. She picked it up, not even checking Caller ID.

"Hello? This is Cassie speaking."

"Cassie! This is-" An annoyingly familiar voice rang out.

"Dylan. I told you to leave me alone." She was so not talking to him right now.

"Cass, we need to talk! I was being stupid! I'm sorry... I love you." Dylan apologized.

Cassie was for some reason..._mad.._.at him calling her 'Cass'. That was Jaime's nickname for her. He was the only who called her that. She didn't want anyone else to call her by that name, that was just between her and Jaime.

"Dylan, don't call me that. I really want to forgive you, but-" Cassie started her small speech but was interrupted.

"Cassie, I'd do anything. Please? One more chance. Just let me take you out, and if you're still mad then I'll never talk to you again." Dylan pleaded.

Cassie was torn. She wanted to be nice to people. She wanted to be everyone's friend... but Dylan...

Cassie sighed, "One more chance. How about tomorrow?" Why was she doing this. This was stupid. _'Cassandra. Stop. No, you'll get your heart broken. Stop.'_ Cassie wanted to bang her head on the wall.

"Great! I'll pick you up at seven? At your house?" Dylan sounded way too happy, and not too sorry anymore. Cassie silently noted this.

"Yeah, sounds fine. Bye Dylan." Cassie clicked the end button sadly. She was so stupid.

...**EVERYTHINGISWONDERFUL**...

"Cassie! You look totally adorable!" Batgirl came into Cassie' room and excitedly hugged her. "I bet he's super cute, right? I mean you must be hap- Wait. Why the face?" Batgirl raised an eyebrow.

Cassie buried her face in her hands, careful not to smear her makeup. "I dunno Batgirl. This guy is just not for me, but I don't know how to say no. I feel like I'd be breaking his heart." Cassie looked back up at the Bat. "I don't want to be mean or rude!"

Batgirl playfully rolled her eyes. "C'mon who are you? Goody Two Shoes Girl? No! You're _Wonder Girl!_" Batgirl struck a heroic pose.

"Whatever Bats. I'll be out in a sec, okay?" Cassie quickly started putting her hair up into a high ponytail.

After Cassie was completely ready, she walked out of her room toward the ZETA tubes. But then, disaster struck.

"Woah chica! Were you going dressed like that?" Jaime caught her off guard. Cassie was dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and a black and white stripped halter top. Her makeup was pretty simply normal.

"She's going on a date, duh." Batgirl hit the boy ontop of the head.

"What! With who?" Jaime was totally surprised. But he really wasn't, Cassie was the most beautiful, most amazing, most wonderful girl out there. He still had trouble grasping the idea of her being with another guy, though. _'What is the problem? You are getting angry. Activating plasma cannon.' _The scarab alerted him.

"NO!" Jaime yelled as he frustratedly pulled his sweater down his arm. He looked back up to Cassie' miserable face and Batgirl annoyed one. "Lo sineto..." he apologized.

Cassie nodded. "He goes to my school. We've been off and on for about six months...give or take. He wanted to take me out tonight to prove how much he cares for me and how sorry he is." Cassie sighed and started walking towards the exit again.

"Uno momento. This isn't the guy who left you at the dance is it?" Jaime was going to be furious if it was.

Cassie turned around and gave him a Just-let-it-go look.

"Cassie! No! That guy's a jerk! He doesn't deserve you at all. Why would you even consider it?...Cassie! Wait!" Jaime ran after her and she exited via ZETA tube.

"Recognized Wonder Girl B021. Recognized Blue Beetle B022." Was all the team could hear.

Nightwing walked into the room and Batgirl immediately glared at him.

"What did I do now?" Nightwing sighed.

"Jaime just chased after Cassie because he secretly loves her. Sound familiar?" Batgirl shot daggers at him as she stormed out of the room.

Nightwing rubbed his temple before once again, chasing after her.

...**EVERYTHINGISWONDERFUL**...

"You aren't controlling my life!" Cassie yelled.

Jaime and Cassie had now settled to fighting. He was arguing over her decisions and she was angry about it.

"I never said I was! I'm just trying to stop you from making a big mistake!" Jaime yelled back from clenched teeth. The scarab was going nuts over body temperatures, hormones, emotions, etc.

Cassie had about had it with stupid men. "Why in Hera's name do you even care! I thought you would be happy for me! I thought that you wanted me to be happy! But if you're really tha-" Cassie's rant was cut short by Jaime, who had grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He then pressed his lips to hers, kissing her.

The scarab quickly realized this and went off about Cassie being his 'potential mate'. Jaime didn't care about the Scarab right now though. He only cared about Cassie. Jaime quietly pulled away from a shocked Cassie.

The blonde's head was spinning, her heart beating like crazy. _'Did he really? No Cassie, he only did that to shut you up. Besides, you don't like him. He's your best guy friend...I really like him.'_ Cassie's thought to herself as her jaw almost dropped.

Jaime's face was still stern, only a little more kind. Cassie was about to respond, but Nightwing appeared.

Even with his mask on, you could tell from his face something was wrong. "Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle. Report." He said solemnly.

...

YES. THEY KISSED. YEEEEEEAAAH. 

I wrote that a scene a couple times... one where Jaime tells her he cares about her and then they kiss, one where he followed her on her date, yeah. I like this one though ^_^

**HEADS UP. THE RATING IS GOING UP TO T FOR _VIOLENCE._ ONLY FOR VIOLENCE. **

My next update will be: Of Cats and Birds. So go read it pleeease!

Thanks!

-BTL


End file.
